Nom De Guerre
by RinaRequiem
Summary: L still isn't convinced of Light's innocence. What more could he do? He could bring in his trump card from Wammy's House. Little does he know how wrong things will get after the past decides to stop in for a visit. rated for mature content and profanity


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

Nom de Guerre

"_**You always thought you were better than me. The longer you had that mindset, the weaker you became. Did you see it happening, or was I dreaming when you said you loved me? I resented you for dragging me down to your level, making me feel those emotions I locked away for so long. That kept me strong, forgetting. But, now, I begin to remember."**_

C H a P T e R o N e : P R e a M B L e

"What do you mean you're not convinced?!" Light burst out in surprise. "You've been chained to me for a week now, never taking your eyes or cameras off of me. You've reviewed the tapes and found nothing! Doesn't that prove my innocence?"

L looked up at Light with a blank stare, "No," he took a bite of the cupcake he was holding, "There is still a 72% chance that you are Kira."

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not Kira? I can't understand how you can still think that!"

"I'm willing to make a deal with you, Light. I will be calling in someone to observe you. You will be handcuffed to this person as well, and if they tell me you are not Kira, I will stop suspecting you in the least. Do we have a deal?"

_Heh, all I have to do is convince some other detective? Your game is slipping L…_

Light took L's thin outstretched hand, "We have a deal."

Light grinned inside; he was going to win this battle. L had played well, but Light knew he had the edge. He would be the new god to this world, and not even the great L would stop him.

After their shake broke, Light sauntered toward the door.

"Where are you going, Light? The deal starts today."

_Crap._ Light walked back over toward L and sat in the chair across from him, concentrating on keeping his gaze steady. "Well?"

L flipped open his phone and dialed. "Bring her in please, we're ready for her."

"Wait, _her?!_ What do you mean her??"

"He means her as in female, girl, and estrogen. And to think you're a top student. Tsk tsk tsk…" The voice came from the door were two officers stood at the sides of a young girl. She looked younger than she sounded, yet she had a feel of maturity about her.

She walked closer, stopping beside L's chair. She had dark messy hair with a silky blue bow clipped on the side. Her eyes had a wide childlike look, and were a deep brown that bore into him. She was small, probably only coming up to his chest.

Light stood to greet her. _God, L has some strange friends. _"My name is Light Yagami, although you probably already knew that." Light put on a charming grin. This would be easy if he got her to like him.

She side glanced at L. A silent message seemed to pass between them before she turned back to Light, "My name is Rina Requiem, you can call me Rem, and no one even told me why I was here." She put an edge in her tone as she turned a glance at L. "Regardless, it's nice to meet you Light."

"Rem, I'm sure you know about the Kira investigation, correct?" L inquired.

"Of course, Wammy won't stop talking about it." her expression turned skeptical as L continued.

"Well, Light Yagami is our top suspect. I brought you in to help me decide whether he is Kira or not. Would you like to help?"

"Well yeah!" she walked closer to Light, her gaze like daggers on his skin. "Wow, he is Kira."

_What!??!! _"No I'm not. L you should've known better than to hire a five year old."

"What did you say?!" Rem's voice went up an octave yet managed to sound incredibly threatening. "You have no idea who you just insulted, boy! I could make you disappear if I wanted. You got it buster?"

"Oh, we're threatening with magic tricks are we? Why don't you run along and go play with your dollies." Light said in a condescending voice.

L looked at Rem, "Now you know better than to erase Light's identity from the government system. If you keep this up we will have to take away your computer privileges."

She ignored him, her gaze fixed on Light, "I could make your life a living hell. Come to think of it, I just might. Oh, and just for you information, I'm sixteen, you idiot."

Light began, "Well, aren't we just a little bitc-"

"Light, shut up. Rem, calm down." L spoke in a humored tone, "I won't start your trial until tomorrow, Light, for your health's sake. Try not to upset the person you will be chained to, it could end badly."

Light looked over Rem's head at L. "Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes, please be here at 11:00 am tomorrow to get the cuffs on."

Light walked out the door as calmly as he could. _This was going to be a long…wait. L never mentioned an amount of time. Great…_

Rem rolled her eyes angrily after Light's footsteps had faded down the hall. "I'm not happy with you, L. I hate it when you assume that I will help you with this kind of stuff. Just because you are Wammy's favorite…"

When Rem looked at L he was lowering the cherry from a second cupcake into his mouth. "Hey! I'm talking to you L!!!" she snatched the cherry from L just as he was about to drop it.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I don't care. You'll get it back after I'm briefed. Got it?"

L sat up and reached for the cherry, "You're not getting briefed. I need you to know as little as possible about him for this to work."

Rem pulled the cherry out of L's reach, "I hate not knowing, you know that, L." she said before popping the cherry into her mouth.

_**A/N : Well, first I'd like to say that I love Death Note. [If you couldn't tell already] I thought it would be fun to write my character into the story. ^^ So, I did and it is turning out very interesting. And, yes, I very much so enjoy giving Light a hard time. He deserves it. x] Leave nice critiques please! The song I would recommend for this chapter would be **__Forfeit __**by**__ Chevelle__**.**_

_**A/A/N : (another authors note, heh) Later on, I will be bringing up stuff from the Death Note Novel. It's called Death Note Another Note : The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. It is a very good read. **_J

_**Love,**_

_**Rina Requiem ~**_


End file.
